


Calming Miss Sapphire

by LividMilkshake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, If you Squint there is some GhostSoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't find his girl, when he figures out where she is can he persuade her to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Miss Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



Sam couldn’t find Sapphire anywhere and it was worrying him. Usually she was there with him. He’d get lost in her eyes that shone like the stone that she was named after and that smile… Sam adored that smile it let him know that his baby was ok but oddly she was missing since the morning as he awoke to an empty space. “Maybe it’s because of stress” his mind let him know as he searched. He knew there were various members staying there which made it sweet a place to lay low and refocus before going back out there to do whatever. 

He kept searching till he saw Steve standing there not moving his head not with it at the moment but he was looking forward watching. Sam looked in the same direction letting his eyes fall on the most cutest and heartbreaking sight ever. She was hugging Violet close and to make it cuter they were surrounded with a forcefield that she was sustaining with her powers. Violet was crying which was something he had never seen before let alone the others but Violet… She had Bucky’s arm the last souvenir of her fiancé.

Sam knew Sapphire cared mostly for him and Violet so he knew all the stuff happening with Violet would affect her. “Steve, take Violet away to her room, I have Saffy” Steve nodded at Sam’s request finding it amusing that Sam was giving the orders this time but not laughing. Both men went towards the two hurt women. 

Sapphire looked at sam who sat near her but not too close as the forcefield was there, Sam just looked at her and smiled weakly. She wanted to be there for her friend all the time but she knew he needed her too. Saffy put her palm against the forcefield near Sam. He smiled slightly putting the hand against the forcefield on top of hers. the forcefield disappeared their hands touching “You need rest darling” he said as he started to gently pull her away not wanting to hurt her. Sapphire walked along wondering where they were going until it became obvious the bedroom “Now my darling I want you to relax and before you protest I know we are hiding out and I know Violet is upset but let Steve calm her. You can’t be there for her 24/7 you need time to relax” 

Sapphire knew he was right despite wanting to be there for her friend at that moment, she rested as Sam laid next to her holding her close and stroking her hair. despite being on the run this was heaven just him, her and silence. It sort of reminded him of when they first started dating, the times they would refuse to part the air full of sweet newborn love. 

Before he knew it Sam felt like he had thought of every bit of her for ages, like time ran away. He looked down to see his girl’s eyes shut as she had fallen asleep. Sam smiled it was ages since she got proper sleep. he kissed her forehead and whispered “I love you Mrs Wilson to be” he said as he looked at the ring glinting in the stray sunlight that seeped in...


End file.
